1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barbecue cooking utensils and more particularly pertains to a new barbecue fork for lifting and turning food stuffs on a cooking surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barbecue cooking utensils is known in the prior art. More specifically, barbecue cooking utensils heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art barbecue cooking utensils include U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,525; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,721; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,092; U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,998; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,997; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,751.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new barbecue fork. The inventive device includes an elongate shaft and a handle. The proximal end of the shaft is coupled to the first end of the handle. A pair of spaced apart hooked-shaped prongs are coupled to the shaft with the prongs located towards the distal end of the shaft.
In these respects, the barbecue fork according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting and turning food stuffs on a cooking surface.